


Abandonar el juego

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft está cansado y le escribe una carta de despedida a Greg.





	Abandonar el juego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts).



> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Gatiss y Moffat.  
> Suicidio implicito, por favor, no leas si te afecta.  
> Reto Game del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division  
> Por favor, si este tipo de historias te hacen sentir mal, no leas.  
> Mil gracias a InnerSpectrum otra vez por su fantastico regalo, la carta manuscrita de Mycroft, la lágrima sobre la última H es simplemente conmovedora, está al final de la historia.

" Mi querido Gregory:  
Una vez me acusaste de usar a los demás como si fueran marionetas. Nuestra última discusión, ¿recuerdas?  
Pero la vida no es una obra de teatro, en el que cada uno representa un papel y todos sabemos quienes son todos, no hay un guión al que aferrarse, sabiendo lo que hará cada personaje, no hay un "felices para siempre".  
La vida es un juego, mezcla de estrategia y azar. Tiene sus reglas. Y traté de seguirlas. De verdad que si. El problema es que las reglas van cambiando. O que cada uno tiene las suyas propias, y la única manera de seguir en el juego es saltarte las tuyas a veces.  
Si, he jugado y manipulado a los jugadores. Pero al final en eso consiste. O te mueves, u otros hacen los movimientos por ti. Siento si suena frío.  
He pasado toda mi vida observando el tablero, creando estrategias, tomando decisiones, e intentando averiguar qué harían los demás.   
He intentado, lo creas o no, perjudicar al menor número de personas en el camino.  
Pero es inevitable, no estamos solos en el juego y, de una forma u otra, siempre habrá alguien que salga perjudicado, ¿te hablé del Efecto Mariposa?. Es lo que tiene tomar decisiones.   
Muchas veces he ganado. A un precio, no te engañes, todo tiene un precio. Un vez me sentí ganador absoluto. Con Eurus segura, mi familia tranquila, Sherlock a salvo y tu descansando en mis brazos. De todo lo que conseguí en esta vida, realmente fuiste mi único premio, inesperado, por supuesto, inmerecido, sin duda, un regalo del azar.   
Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil, que la partida es infinita, y que siempre hay más movimientos.  
Muchas veces he perdido, y las cosas no han salido como había planeado. Y el precio ha pagar ha sido aun mayor.   
No sólo vidas, también fragmentos de mi alma.   
Puedo asumir las consecuencias. Al menos antes podía.  
No, eso es mentira. Puedo asumir las consecuencias. Puedo asumir que he sido derrotado. Puedo asumir que mis "soluciones" trajeron mucho caos y dolor. Puedo asumir perder mi posición si es lo que quieren, asumir que perdí a mi familia, asumir que te perdí a ti.   
Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones se rompen.   
Todos perdemos, en algún momento.  
Puedo seguir adelante con eso. Dolería, si, pero el mundo no acabaría por eso.  
La gran revelación, el gran descubrimiento, es que, mientras me dedicaba a observar y planificar, olvidé lo más importante: el gran juego de la vida sólo tiene sentido si lo estás disfrutando.   
Es lo que hacéis, tomar decisiones, correr riesgos, disfrutar las victorias y aprender de las derrotas. Yo nunca pude hacerlo. Sólo me he dedicado a observar y planificar. Así como me enseñaron a jugar.   
Quise controlar no sólo mi tablero, sino el de los demás. Y no importan lo buenas o malas que sean las intenciones. Es el resultado lo que cuenta.  
El resultado fue desastroso para mucha gente.   
Te he dicho que puedo asumir la derrota. Eso no es un problema. La cuestión es que me he dado cuenta de que hace años que dejé de disfrutar de la partida. Si es que alguna vez lo hice.   
Te he dicho que la vida es un juego infinito, pero tampoco es verdad. Por supuesto, nunca se detiene, siempre hay nuevas estrategias, nuevos jugadores. El juego empieza en el momento en el que naces, es cierto, pero puedes decidir cuando termina.   
Y hoy me he dado cuenta de que estoy cansado. Ha sido realmente agotador, y nunca me había dado cuenta.   
Hoy limpio mi tablero y abandono el juego, pero no quería hacerlo sin agradecerte el tiempo que compartimos, tu aliento en cada derrota, nunca un jugador solitario pudo soñar tener un mejor compañero.  
Espero que la vida te de sólo buenas manos a partir de ahora.   
Por favor, sigue disfrutando del juego.  
M.H."

 

 


End file.
